


Fabulous Fanart

by Phlebas, RookieDrawer



Series: Courting Culture Confusion [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer
Summary: Artwork for Courting Culture Confusion.Thank you to the artists!
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Original Character(s), Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Seto
Series: Courting Culture Confusion [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape and Evade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208) by [Phlebas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas). 
  * Inspired by [Escape, Evade, and Ensnare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961961) by [Phlebas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas). 



Created by the amazing and lovely [@junsui4089](https://junsui4089.tumblr.com)! They're so talented!

It depicts a scene from [chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208/chapters/67140727) of [Escape and Evade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208).


	2. Chapter 2

Created by the fabulously funny [@rookie-d](https://rookie-d.tumblr.com)!

It depicts a scene from [chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208/chapters/67539470) of [Escape and Evade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435208): Omake - Two Brothers Alike in Temperament.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't thank [@rookie-d](https://rookie-d.tumblr.com) enough for this amazing art!

It depicts a scene from [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961961/chapters/68706360) of [Escape, Evade, and Ensnare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961961): Omake - A Little More Conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, I set up a server on Discord to discuss this series and you can go poke me there: https://discord.gg/JWZckgxBwf
> 
> EDIT: I'm so sorry the link was broken! I changed it and hopefully this one works!
> 
> All the warnings for this series applies to any content that may be found on there and I swear. Just FYI.


End file.
